


【APH/黑三角】亲爱的

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——黑三角，国设，3p车——六种攻受都有提到，具体见每段标题——微历史，微时政
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	【APH/黑三角】亲爱的

正文：

【第一节：致亲爱的友人】（露米+耀）  
“一个人没有朋友，就像生活里没有阳光。”  
冬妮娅抚摸着掌心下的白团子，呼出口的热气瞬间凝成了白雾，在寒冷的空气中描成没有形状的吟叹，听得出些许艳羡和悲伤。  
少女的声音很清婉，与这片圣洁的白色相得益彰，仿佛从冰雪里诞生的精灵，歌唱颂咏着美好的一切。  
不多时，枕在她胸前的白团子动了，抬起小脸眨眨眼睛——嚯，这也是一只小精灵，紫色宝石点缀在雪白清洌的甘泉之中，扑扇着，飘忽着。  
小男孩下意识地揪紧了脖子里的围巾，仰着头用稚嫩的嗓音说道：“一个人没有朋友的话，就看不到自己的缺点了，那样的话...会越来越没有朋友的，对吗？姐姐？”

何止是会没有朋友啊，连当年那所谓的“姐姐”也说不认就不认了。当然了，这绝对不是他伊万·布拉金斯基的错，是...是...他后来交了“坏朋友”的缘故。  
既然是坏孩子，就应当受到惩罚。对吧，亲爱的阿尔弗？  
“...喂..喂...伊万！”阿尔弗雷德不耐烦地扭着腰想把插在自己肚子里的那根玩意儿退出来，俄/罗/斯北极熊是不是真的被他折腾到快死了？怎么做个爱都能走神呢？  
有力的大腿肌肉攒动，臀部一拖一拽把床单拉出一个U字型，眼看就能脱离发呆的傻大个了，阿尔弗雷德抿住嘴唇不让呻吟漏出，毕竟那根大家伙就算杵着不动，缓缓抽离时蹭着嫩穴的滋味儿也是不好受的。  
但这一行为很快就被制止了，不是被伊万，而是在旁边那个连衣服都还没脱几件的中/国人。  
温暖的手掌覆盖在了那双死撑着一尾红的蓝色眼眸之上，耳边吹来一句语带轻笑的安抚..亦或是调侃？  
“怎么了？太大受不了，这就想跑？”王耀也注意到了伊万的异常，一手遮着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，一边凑上前去恶趣味地捏了一把伊万的乳头，看着对方令人羡慕的高鼻梁使劲耸了耸，用很不愉快的表情回望过来，但发现这么做的人是王耀时，小熊拧成一团的眉眼立刻又绽开了。  
“耀..”伊万眼疾手快地捉住了他的手，拉到唇边亲了亲。同时掐着身下那人的公狗腰用力往里顶去，把小英雄费半天劲好不容易退出来的一小部分重新严严实实地堵回去。  
“嗷——”大约是顶得太过突然，也有可能是因为视线受阻让其他的感官瞬间放大，阿尔弗雷德猝不及防地叫出了声，想去扒拉盖住自己眼皮的手也电击般抖了一下，指甲盖斜斜地擦过王耀的手腕，留下一条白痕。  
王耀因疼痛感不得不转头看去：“嘶...阿尔，你也太会挠人了吧。”唉，自己一口肉都还没吃到，倒先挂上彩了。他撇撇嘴，自从伊万成为不了他的“肉盾”之后，他就不得不自己又当奶又当T，做什么都惹来非议，动不动就被挠一下。  
伊万笑了，他稍微往前倾了倾，把肉棒挤得更深的同时也揽住了王耀的头：“他一直都是一只恼人的小猫咪，不是吗？”  
面对这种讽刺，阿尔弗雷德不还嘴就不是他了：“滚你妈...啊！啊呜...唔？”  
他对着自由女神像发誓：第一声是因为伊万的鸡巴捅得他又爽又疼，哦我的上帝，白白长了那么大根东西，只知道用蛮力，这个蠢熊！  
第二声是因为王耀迅速把手掌下移捂住了他的嘴，呵，就说那是个没有言论自由的国家，真是太可悲了。  
至于第三声为什么活生生转成了疑问句...因为他的视线恢复之后最先看到的，是他的两个死对头——正在操他的伊万和捂着他的嘴的王耀，在若无旁人的接吻。  
“......”

如果忽略世界第一的美/国大人挥掉王耀的手，把涌到唇边的一连串脏话全数喷在这对“狗男男”的身上这一行为的话，伊万对于自己现在的处境是非常满意的。  
最差劲的朋友和最棒的朋友都簇拥在他的身边，执拗却温暖的肉体冲他敞开，任他驰骋放纵，榨干金色小猫咪身体里的每一滴汁水；柔缓但坚毅的眼神默默地给予他鼓励，唇舌间尽是甘美的留香，回味无穷。  
啊...这就是拥有朋友的感觉..姐姐，虽然现在我们已经不复从前，但你会看到，我是正确的。  
不愧是觉得冷落了另一位好一会儿了，也是时候该好好拥抱一下他。虽然这个混蛋做尽了一切足以让友谊毁灭的事情，但也正是如此让伊万发觉了自己的缺点——足以致命的缺点。  
阿尔弗雷德被钉死在床上，他不太明白忙于跟王耀调情的北极熊为什么突然加大了力度，用要把他顶穿的力度折磨饱经性事的肉穴，把床铺上原先挪移出来的U字型扩大成了一片汹涌的波纹。  
不过对于欲望而言，阿尔弗雷德不讨厌这种感觉就是了。况且是他一头闯进来打扰了正在会晤的中/俄，无论从哪个角度来说，没有把他轰出去就已经很好了。  
“哦嚯...这才像样嘛...唔！”阿尔弗雷德抹了一把自己脖颈里的汗珠，甩甩手往伊万的胳膊上擦：“还以为你连按摩棒都不如了...哦对..那边..啊..哈...”  
伊万一把握住了乱晃的小阿尔弗，有点好笑地看着明明很爽却不愿叫喊，而是全部替换成胡言乱语的小家伙：“阿尔弗真的很喜欢我呢...”他俯下身用舌头品尝为他打开的蚌肉，见些微汗湿的脖子下意识地抬起被他舔弄，忍不住笑得更欢了：“纠缠了我那么久，嗯？”  
“哈？”喉咙里的发声器官震动了一下，传递到舌尖上与咸味一起被卷入男人的口中，紧接着在阿尔弗雷德说出接下来的话语之前狠狠地叼住了那块最脆弱的皮肉。  
阿尔弗雷德蓦地绷紧了全身的肌肉，他的应急预案无论在何时都是那么优秀，包括做爱时，不过他好像忘记了在作为被插入的一方时突然收紧括约肌，这只会被视作是投入性爱的表现。  
伊万受用到了，那小嘴跟眼前的人一样热情极了，箍紧了血脉膨胀的肉棍张弛有度，饶是让他射出来了不少。不过是小小的报复般咬了一下小猫咪的脖子就换来了这么这么棒的反应，真是美妙的体验，美妙的身体，美妙的...朋友？  
对伊万而言，朋友这种存在来得太晚，所以缺点也发现得太晚，导致最后连补救都来不及了。不过这一次，他不想再遇人不淑了。  
好朋友轻轻捧起了他的脸，黑发男子倒映在紫色瞳孔之中，是那么温柔妩媚，惹人喜爱：“耀...”  
“你该醒了，伊万。”那个人说。  
万丈阳光刺痛了漂亮的眼球，伊万来不及反应自己看到的究竟是什么，不过...或许冬妮娅也是对的，他在阖上眼睑之前这么想到。

【第二节：致亲爱的爱人】（米耀+露）  
“爱情是一种暂时的疯狂，它像地震一样爆发，然后又平息，而当它平息时，你得做出一个判断：你得弄清楚你同他是否已经盘根错节地成为一体，以致无法分开。”（出自《柯莱利上尉的曼陀林》）  
面对小殖民地突如其来的问题，亚瑟动用敏捷的头脑给出了答案，尽管可能对方并不能听懂这种抽象的说法。  
果然，阿尔弗雷德歪着头，睁着一双纯洁无邪的湛蓝，一副“你说的每一个字我都懂但是合起来我就听不懂了”的表情。  
亚瑟只好放下手中的红茶，摸了摸那孩子漂亮的金发：“怎么突然问这个问题？阿尔有喜欢的人了？”后一句话有点打趣的意思，这么个小屁孩会有爱人？何况身为国家，怎么会有爱人。

身为国家，怎么会有爱人？  
但这并不妨碍做爱。  
阿尔弗雷德惬意地摸了一把王耀的臀部，因为以现在两人的体位，他能最方便触摸到的就是那两瓣随着抽插不断晃动的白肉。  
拽着王耀站立在床边，让他躬着身把上半身平铺在床上，高高地抬起腰和屁股让他随意进出...这个姿势真是太为难老年人了。而有好好的床不上，非要这么干也不是因为阿尔弗雷德觉得这样更爽，理由很显然，有只熊在床上。  
伊万的目光在两人身上扫来扫去，也不知道在想些什么，阿尔弗雷德也乐得不理他。年轻的小伙子知道，自己是个花心的男人，但是他不觉得这有什么错。  
是，放在上个世纪，那的确是苏/联佬要香一些，两人有来有往拼得头破血流，但又有些在旁人眼里看着觉得莫名其妙的爱恋。比如美/国把一次冷战时期的策反之计命名为“求爱行动”；又比如美/国境内有多个叫莫/斯/科的地方，也不知它们的起因分别为何。  
但时过境迁，这位有钱又有才、实力至高无上、以为地球是围着自己转的上帝宠儿理所当然地把玩腻的前任丢了，转而去攻略下一个令他心醉的美人。  
其实他也时常把两人放在一起比较，像是伊万的屁股更大些，或是王耀口交的技术更好些...哦不，他是说，对待不同时期的敌人应该用不同的法子..该死，见鬼去吧！  
这种时候哪里需要思考乱七八糟的计策，阿尔弗雷德揉了一把粉色的肉球将它往外侧推去，看见自己没入对方身体的根茎只剩两枚弹丸在外面。  
虽然花心，但是他对待自己宠爱有佳的人的方式倒是出奇的一致：勾引挑拨、让对方入套无法自拔、如同救世主般降临给予丰满的爱意、最后让他乖乖地臣服于自己成为后宫之一。  
事实上这些年来，他就是在不停地挑拨这个东方大国，像个磨人的小妖精一样使出浑身解数试图引起王耀的共鸣。今天王耀不拒绝他的性交要求，是不是意味着明天谈判的时候也不会拒绝他无理的要求？  
软得过分的小穴在吸他的肉棒，涂满内壁的蜜汁润泽着被包裹住的大家伙吃得起劲，有时候让阿尔弗雷德都有点不确定到底是谁在勾引谁。

“嗯..”王耀知道的，阿尔弗雷德今天喝了点酒，本来就不听人说话的家伙现在就更讲不通了，索性做爱做的事吧。他只是觉得这个体位不太友好，后入也就算了，还非得站着不可，像是连接在一起的人马兽。  
他的脑袋埋在乱糟糟的床单里，上面可能沾了上一场性事留下的不明液体，闻上去味道怪怪的。男人的体液能好闻到哪里去，王耀散着发摇头晃脑地抬起来一点，却发现自己被笼罩在一个人影里。  
鉴于这里不会有第四个人了，王耀虽然没看到脸，但还是轻轻唤了一声对方的名字：“伊万？呃！”  
“被我上的时候你不该叫别人的名字哦。”阿尔弗雷德不悦地从后方顶撞了一下，破开内壁的感觉就像是撕破了一层处女膜般有成就感。  
王耀刚想说点什么，却被一只大手按在头顶轻抚了几下黑发，他便闭上了嘴准备看戏。  
“那你在上别人的时候又为什么总是在偷看我呢？”伊万挑起几缕黑丝把玩，绕在指节上松开，看着它们打着圈恢复原样：“阿尔弗真的很喜欢我呢。”这句话今天是第二次了。  
“呵，妄想症还是尽早治疗比较好。”阿尔弗雷德嘴角一歪：“怎么样？要不要再试试休克疗法？”  
再休克就真死了...王耀在心里吐槽了一句，但没有说出口。反正他是从来不信这货的鬼话的，尤其是现在全世界都在看着他们俩，王耀就用实际行动告诉所有人，硬杠还有生路，服软只会灭亡。来来去去十几个回合，筹码越堆越多垛得比人都要高了，这要是垮下来得把两人都给埋进去，别看阿尔弗雷德再加码的吆喝声挺大，但谁真会那么麻利的自掘坟墓？  
头皮被牵动了几下，王耀知道伊万在玩弄他的发丝。这里只有他是长发，两个小朋友也都喜欢，就像是那些爱揪前排女生马尾辫的小男孩一样的心理：自己没有的东西总是看上去很好玩的样子，更何况那还是来自感兴趣的人。  
“我啊...”阿尔弗雷德继续借题发挥着：“我最爱耀了，是不是？”加快的抽插频率仿佛是要用凶猛的电臀小马达来印证绝上的爱意。  
“啊！慢点..啊...”王耀被撞得耸起了腰，整个身子往前挪去，却被留在伊万手里的秀发扯痛了：唉...好像是今天第二次受到伤害了...  
王耀侧着脸瞪了伊万一眼，可惜对方的视线一直停留在阿尔弗雷德的身上，没能会意。  
阿尔弗雷德对于呻吟的反馈感到满意：“看来耀感受到我的爱意了。”大颗饱满的龟头毫不讲理地一次次捅进窄小的洞穴深处，把主人称为“爱”的种子撒满中/国人的体内，这是一种类似于侵占的快感，并不仅仅流转于两具连接的肉体，而是阿尔弗雷德打从心里想要这么做。  
他想要这个人，并且认为自己能像之前的征服之路一样一路顺风，而对方却也执拗地认为可以抵挡。于是一方举起了大刀，一方举剑横隔，硬生生拼了一击，双方都说着“不过如此”，其实暗地里都背过身去呼呼吹着被震得发麻的虎口。  
阿尔弗雷德知道的，现在经历的不过是一个小小的节点，他的这趟求爱之旅还一眼望不到结局，远远没有结束。  
那么是否想过回头呢？他不由得想起很久以前亚瑟的话。  
“爱情是一种暂时的疯狂，它像地震一样爆发，然后又平息，而当它平息时，你得做出一个判断：你得弄清楚你同他是否已经盘根错节地成为一体，以致无法分开。”  
是的，他们已经无法分开了。

【第三节：致亲爱的亲人】（中露+米）  
“戍鼓断人行，边秋一雁声。露从今夜白，月是故乡明。有弟皆分散，无家问死生...”（出自《月夜忆舍弟》）  
“北/平？”王耀用手中的钢笔敲了敲望着窗外喃喃自语的弟弟，忍不住打断了他：“别这样说，我这不还在吗？”  
“呃...耀哥..”北/平不好意思的挠挠被敲打的脑瓜，是他主动说要来陪陪王耀的，希望兄长能高兴一点，这会儿自己却在说丧气话。  
王耀面对亲人是一如既往的温柔，伸手摸了摸他的脑袋：“会好起来的，我们已经胜利了。况且以后你是首都，要给其他人做榜样才是。”  
北/平安静地听着，王耀的手掌很温暖，仿佛能驱散寒冷的夜，让他很是喜欢。不过...都多大的人了还跟兄长撒娇，他有点不好意思地再次把视线投向窗外，夜深人静万物寂寥，这般萧瑟清冷倒是让人们求之不得——总比突然天边一声炸响，红光冲天要好上许多。  
“嗯。”北/平点点头，无论发生什么，只要有王耀在就觉得安心了。见他的陶瓷杯空了：“我去帮你倒点水吧。”  
王耀目送着北/平走远了，被战争折磨的眼神未曾死去，透露着对未来的远虑。他放下手里写了一半的书信，长叹一口气。  
寄书长不达，况乃未休兵。

在王耀漫长的生涯里说孤独也孤独，但不离不弃的陪伴也是真实存在的。都说国家没有亲人，可各个地区的兄弟姐妹与他一起度过了上千年，虽还不明白化身的成因与血缘关系是否真的存在，但他们早已是亲人。  
至于其他亲人...王耀看着主动骑在他身上起伏的大块头，确实曾经还有一个能让他叫上一声“哥”的人。那会儿可真的是破天荒头一回，说句不好听的：活了几千年的脸皮硬是给放下了。  
“耀？”伊万真的好喜欢玩王耀的头发，这会儿还在边用后庭套弄肉柱边伸手去抚摸丝绸般的黑发。由于体型差，他可以很容易的一伸手就把王耀整个抱在胸膛前，让他细腻的脸庞贴近心脏，又或是让他用软糯的舌头舔弄自己挺立的乳头。  
不过他没能做到，因为王耀的脑袋枕在可恶的第三者的大腿上，而那家伙很明显不会放开钳制的手。  
“嗯哼？”王耀姑且还被伺候地挺舒服的，又暖又湿的洞穴自己往棒棒上凿，重复着这一机械的动作并不会令人觉得无趣，每一次戳开的甬道都会热情拥抱直挺挺的硬物，柔软的就像过年时自己和弟妹一起在家揉的面团。  
伊万看着他享受的表情，调皮地故意夹紧了一下后穴，他对自己耐受力非常有信心，如果能借此看到王耀可爱的表情的话就不亏。  
可惜王耀只是轻轻拍了一下他的大白屁股：“嗯...别闹..”年轻人花头多，可抵不上老家伙阅历深。东/欧美人的确赏心悦目，但还没有到让他不能自制轻易缴械投降的地步。  
面对伊万突然自己骑上来，他只是稍微怔了一下，随后便顺从地躺好看着他扶住阴茎慢慢坐下。唔，确实有一部分是因为阿尔弗雷德的刺激，于是想要彰显一下自己在王耀心中的分量，不过都已经那么多年了，面对狡猾的白头鹰他还这么沉不住气吗？  
藏在眉眼里笑意瞟了一眼头侧的阿尔弗雷德，这小家伙从刚才开始就在努力说服王耀帮他口交，不过都被当作耳边风一吹而过，顶多换来用手撸了两下，然后在伊万的“死亡凝视”下立刻松开了。  
伊万数十年前那一病着实不轻，但终归是有所收获的：比如不要听信美/国佬的话。还留下了什么？四处漏着风的家园和一地残花败柳。  
那么多年过去了，境况变好了吗？王耀抚摸着大白熊看似健壮腰侧，实则轻轻一戳对方就软了下来：“耀，别闹，痒的。”  
王耀微笑着顶顶胯：“说明你没有用心吃下它，我的万尼亚，你该心无旁骛。”加以一点点语境诱导，这只小熊就乖得不行，双臂撑在王耀两边浮起下身，听到“噗呲噗呲”两声就又搅动了一个来回：“哈...这样呢？”

两人之间就像有一面镜子，颠倒的不是镜像，而是世间的黑白：把他们过去的经历映照地清清楚楚，然后无情的置换。  
伊万现在境况不在预料之外，是多年小病的累积集中爆发。当年他跟冬妮娅抢地盘的时候王耀就隐隐提过一两句，但本着不对他国事宜插手的原则以及...以及反正这只熊也不会听。  
到头来得到了土地却丢了大把票子，还顺便让西方那帮人又多了一个制裁的理由，经济方面就这么一直被压制着。  
本来就又是亏损又是贬值，结果他还一扭头直接烧进了中/东——对，不是杀进去，是“烧”进去：战争这种人类活动是最烧钱的，在那里多逗留一天，就是多烧一天的钱，就算王耀有心帮衬，也不能当作提款机用。  
就算主动爬上到金主身上也不行哦？伊万呼出一口热气，他差不多想换个姿势了，骑乘虽然居高临下且掌握主动权，但以他现在的心力，收放了几十个来回就觉得肌肉酸，幅度也越来越小，他需要的是一场狂风骤雨的性爱。  
会说话的紫眸勾魂般扫荡着东方人的身姿，放肆地勾引这个男人，希望他猛然起身扑倒自己，咧着嘴将他的大腿往左右掰开，狠狠地插进已经软烂的肉洞里去，凭现在的王耀绝对能够做到。  
然而王耀只是挂着不明的笑意，还时不时推拒两下阿尔弗雷德调个情，假装没看出伊万的意思：“怎么了？继续动，不要停。”  
“...没什么..”伊万的烂摊子就这么一直看似无妨地支棱着，深入骨髓的大国主义让他即便是被进入的那个也不愿说出求操的话语。  
但是精神上的压力除非有及时疏解的办法，不然总有顶不住的时候，尤其是在看不到任何起色的情况下，小熊还能撑多久呢？  
咬着下唇再一次撅起屁股，重量都压在他的膝盖和手臂上，看上去是想给王耀来个狠的，让他把注意力放在自己身上。淌着蜜水的肉棒被一点点抽离出来，伊万低下头就能看到那根做了许久都没有半分软意的大家伙，深吸一口气再往上抬一点...再抬一点...  
王耀看准时机又戳了一下他的腰肉，换来的是销魂地一插到底和高昂的淫叫：“啊啊——”后面可能还有句俄/语脏话，不过这种时候可以选择性忽视。  
“哈..哈...呼哈..”  
双眸发红的伊万看上去有些恐怖，至少如果被抖抖三人组看到的话，他们可能会回忆起一段非常不好的时光，但是在王耀眼里又是另一种风味了。  
他终于挥开阿尔弗雷德的制约坐起身，给这只看着快要生气的大白熊一个肖想多时的拥抱。伊万性子王耀熟得很，一点都忍不了欺负，被踩一脚就炸毛，一炸毛就稳不住，所以才总是被某些家伙一激就怒。  
王耀屏着笑意一下一下抚摸着软绒绒的发丝，像是很久以前战乱时安抚自己的弟妹一样：“好了好了...会好起来的..”  
“......嗯..”伊万不得不承认那一下又爽又麻，又粗又硬的物什顶着敏感点插到最里面，如果他有宫口的话说不定现在已经被顶开了，准备接受创造新生命的精子。  
王耀终是遂了伊万的意，将他放平在床上换了个姿势继续交媾。他也不打算劝解点什么，对于伊万而言，当下的时点依然是“况乃未休兵”。

【最终节：致亲爱的我们】（露中、耀米⇆露）  
如果阿尔弗雷德说他不是故意闯入中/俄会晤的，你会信吗？  
如果伊万说他不是故意给阿尔弗雷德灌了一杯白酒的，你会信吗？  
如果王耀说是不小心把三人的杯子给调换了，你会信吗？  
然而这一切的起因究竟是什么已经不重要了，隔天清晨三人沉默地从地上分拣出属于自己的衣物并好整以暇地将它们穿戴整齐时，各自的脑海里都已经编织好说辞了吧，以及如何将昨晚发生的“事故”歪曲成符合自己心意的假想。  
所以来看看事实真相吧：  
“Damn！”阿尔弗雷德扶着厕所的门出来时依然能够闻到口腔里浓浓的酒精味，开玩笑，那老王家的酱香型怎么是漱个口就能去掉的？  
这玩意儿一口干下去让长年不喝烈酒的阿尔弗雷德整个人都上头了，强忍着在众人面前吐出来的恶心感硬是咽了下去——当然，最主要是因为：在他面前举杯相敬的是俄/罗/斯人，他不能丢这个面子。  
要放在平常伊万一定会看出点不对，但当时他的眉头一皱，咂咂嘴好似有点疑惑，又看了自己的杯子里面一眼，这才错过了阿尔弗雷德脸上精彩的表情。是阴谋！一定是那两个家伙的阴谋！阿尔弗雷德擦了擦嘴，恢复嚣张跋扈的笑容，意味着他把这笔帐给记下了。推开房间的门，他要把这身都是酒气的衣服换一套再回宴会厅。  
“...嗯..轻点..”  
“我才刚刚进去..耀里面好热...是喝了我的伏特加的缘故吗？”  
“唔..我拿错了而已..”  
“呼呼～那不介意我再喂点东西进去吧？”  
......打开方式不对。阿尔弗雷德站在门口愣了一会，退一步看看房间号，楼层是对的，6楼以上的所有楼层都被包下来做为给国家们的休息室用，阿尔弗雷德住顶层的总统套房。  
但顶层也不是只有这一间房间，看来酒精多少还是影响了一点他的判断力的，简单来说：拐错弯了。  
王耀一抬头就看见了站在门口的阿尔弗雷德，就算是心智足够稳定的他也猝不及防下夹紧了刚刚插进来的巨根，像是在提醒伊万也赶紧往那个方向看一眼。  
方才席间王耀正在给自己续杯，喝的是从自己家带来的佳酿，阿尔弗雷德笑嘻嘻地也拿着杯子过来了。本着这是开年第一次国家聚会，互相留个面子，过些日子还要签协定，王耀便主动向他致意了一下。  
见阿尔弗雷德手中是无色的饮品，王耀问道：“怎么在喝白水？”  
“就说老年人跟不上潮流。”阿尔弗雷德是习惯性呛一句，他跟谁说话都这样：“透明可乐，没见过吧？要不要尝尝？”  
之后两人的杯子都放在桌布上转身分别与其他国家交谈时，伊万似乎也擦肩而过来取饮品，跟王耀亲切地打声招呼便去找阿尔弗雷德“敬酒”了。  
啊..又来了，热衷于把自己灌醉的俄/式敬酒。王耀腹诽着站在不远处看着“友好”互动的两人，抿了一口杯中的液体：“......？”怎么成伏特加了？难道...  
另一边，伊万一口下去发现是汽水的时候，他突然一点兴致都没有了，疑惑地看看杯子，微微侧头看到王耀在跟他打手势，于是没空管神色异常的阿尔弗雷德先行离开了。

可没想到三人再次相见会是这种“大场面”。  
面对美方来势汹汹毫无道理的指责，俄方敦促美方认识到自己的行为是愚蠢且不具备建设性的，中方表示双方应保持克制，确保世界局势的稳定符合各方利益，对全世界都至关重要。  
说人话就是：吵什么吵，要吵去床上吵！  
阿尔弗雷德的脑袋晕乎乎的，他虽是理直气壮地来质问两人为什么换掉他的杯子，但第一个被掼到床上的也是他，看来是真的被酒精炸弹给炸蒙了。  
王耀轻柔的开拓动作让他觉得挺舒服，异物感在第一根手指的时候并不明显，而且他的嘴唇被伊万堵住了，一股熟悉的汽水味灌进了他的口腔，还混着些许伏特加，感觉很奇怪，像是喝醉了的柠檬。  
当温水煮青蛙进行到足够热度的时候，阿尔弗雷德就来不及阻止王耀的利剑出鞘了。缓慢温柔的插入并不能压下阿尔弗雷德体内攒动的热流，只有当斜斜地顶上前列腺的时候，小英雄发出一声急喘一口咬住了近在嘴边的东西。  
伊万“嘶”了一声只好移开，摸摸嘴皮子上的牙印，他冷冷地笑了，捞一把胯下那根很遗憾没能在王耀体内尽情享受的分身，既然如此，就让罪魁祸首来好好补偿吧。  
“张嘴。”带着腥味和润滑剂的龟头亲吻上阿尔弗雷德的唇瓣，雀跃地把液体涂抹在紧紧抿起的双唇上，但伊万有办法让他吃下去：“如果你不希望我也去光顾下面那张嘴的话。”  
王耀闻言挑了挑眉，他才刚开始呢，有点不乐意立刻换位。不过他又琢磨了一下这句俄语，嚯，这只熊的意思应该是指一起进去。  
好吧，那样的话可怜的小家伙会被做坏掉的。凭刚才那点润滑，绝对挤不进两根，连他这一根都是慢吞吞往里挺进才没有引起阿尔弗雷德太大的排斥...不像横冲直撞的伊万，王耀总是太在乎别人的感受。  
不过这会儿他只是在心里默哀了一下，若伊万真想玩双龙他也没理由拒绝不是？反正难受的又不是他。  
“......”阿尔弗雷德看上去很想反驳点什么，可一旦张嘴势必会被臭鸡巴趁虚而入，他一点都不想吃这东西！何况它还刚刚进入过另一个男人的下面！  
王耀也佯作不知只管默默耕耘，一分气力换来一分深入，一分热度代表着一分被顶开的肠肉是多么喜欢被这样操弄。微微抽搐的小穴证明它的主人很少做下面那个，热情又不安地蹿动着，在新年里被这个东方人摘取了丰腴的果实。  
也不知道那两个家伙是怎么商量的，当王耀再次抬头的时候已经无法看到阿尔弗雷德那张泛红的脸了，而是一堵宽实的脊背：“伊万？”  
熟悉的臂膀耸了两下示意无妨，是，他是无妨，可苦了在下方的阿尔弗雷德，一股男性下体的怪闻直冲鼻子还不说，下巴还被阴毛搔得发痒，气得他上手就抓了一把，至于具体是挠到了蛋蛋还是拔下几根白毛，哼，他才不管呢。  
“别乱动，好好舔。”伊万皱了皱眉，按他的想法最好是把阿尔弗雷德手也给绑上。  
虽然在王耀已经分散掉一部分攻击力的情况下采用了直接骑到脖子上来的计策，不过要把阴茎给塞到他这张倔强的小嘴里面去还是有点难度，看来还是得看王耀的功夫。  
面对伊万扭头对自己来了一句：“搞快点。”王耀倒不是很感冒，他向来是喜欢慢慢享受的类型。  
年轻人啊，不懂得什么叫“源远流长”，就像陈年的老酒，放置地越久远越醇香。王耀想看到的是阿尔弗雷德被顶着敏感点厮磨慢慢变红的眼眶，逐渐变调的嗓音说不准会漏出一两点哭腔，最后抱着他的脖子不管不顾地要他快一点，再快一点，直到操射他。  
不过..王耀无奈地看着眼前的这堵“高墙”，别说拥抱，这下连表情都看不到了，真没意思。

阿尔弗雷德还在跟伊万玩“是男人就憋一百秒”的游戏，然而下体突然袭来的快感扰乱了他的节奏：“唔！”  
伊万面露喜色，反正这几年也不是第一次根王耀联手让阿尔弗雷德吃瘪了，他觉得这是一件令人感到心情舒畅的事：“干得漂亮。”  
肠道深处被快速破开的感觉让他很想叫喊出声，顺便问候一下王耀的老母，然而当下只能发出一声声不成文的呜咽。想找王耀算账，他得先把这只熊打晕，然后才能把可恶的同伙掀下床。  
可当今的美/国同时打得起与中/俄的这两场战役吗？答案是否定的。  
王耀就着跪姿稍微撑起来一点，把两条乱晃的大白腿撑开到一个最大的钝角弧度，只挡下无章法的局部战役对他而言还算轻松，想必阿尔弗雷德的韧带能够承受这样的姿势很久才对。阴茎在深色的入口处快速进出，翻出的肉色有些红肿，但依然紧紧地吸附在肉棒上任凭蹂躏。  
阿尔弗雷德不是笨蛋，他咬咬牙，蓝色的眸子里写满了不情愿，出于考量换了策略：“咳...”他的唇微微张开一条缝，落在伊万眼里就像是羞涩的处女终于张开了她的双腿。  
“哈...别塞进来..我自己舔。”阿尔弗雷德提出了要求，在喘息声中不忘恶狠狠地瞪上方的人一眼：“不然我就咬断它。”  
还未等伊万回答，高傲的英雄大人又命令道：“还有，oh babe..真棒..亲爱的耀，你可得伺候好我的小兄弟...”听上去哪里是下面那个说的话：“由于某只熊的错，我现在没法摸到它了。”  
王耀毫不在意地应允了，一手握上半硬的小阿尔，随着自己的冲撞上下撸动。心下还在想着这次是听不到阿尔弗雷德用平常绝对不会出现的语调哭喊出“啊啊..再重一点..给我更多！啊哈...给我啊啊！要去...”之类的话语，因为他的嘴被大型肉块塞得满满当当。  
“唔唔！”腥味一下子涌进了喉道，阿尔弗雷德的鼻子拧得紧紧的，皱起英气的眉头一副恨不得咬两口的表情，但他不会这么做，因为鬼点子颇多的小家伙另有打算。  
不满地用舌头推了推Q弹的大龟头，用眼神告诉傻大个：你这样我没法舔。看在阿尔弗雷德还算乖巧的份上，伊万抬起光溜溜的屁股稍微往外抽出一点：“多动动你的小舌头。”  
男人的肉棒肯定不好吃，这一点是真话的。阿尔弗雷德眯起眼，口腔内壁包裹着雄壮的阴茎头，窒息和干涩感充斥满了喉咙，连吞咽这一基础动作都变的困难。舌头只能缠绕小半个柱头，为它刷上一层口水，嘬弄时混着遗留的体液一起喝下去。  
放着提升自己威望的国际宴会不去，在这里吸俄/罗/斯人的鸡巴，这种事情要是说出去，他仅剩的尊严都会化为灰烬的...肉穴一紧引起猛烈翻搅，夹着第三人的男根爽的不行，好吧，再加上一个中/国人正在不遗余力地攻略他的理智，还说不是这俩货的阴谋？谁信啊！  
或许伊万应该注意一下阿尔弗雷德狡诈的眼眸，而不是仰起头志得意满地长呼一口气，也不能怪他，男人对把阳具插进别人嘴里这件事有着天生的支配欲，尤其正在帮他舔弄的人可是那个阿尔弗雷德。  
有力且温暖的手掌微微拖住伊万的臀部往自己的脸前递，好似捧住一盆什么美味的东西拼命往嘴里塞，腮帮子股得像仓鼠似的，又舔又吸美地眼睛只剩一条缝了，尽管没有什么口交技巧，但也让伊万极其受用。  
王耀缓了口气，肠壁在上下一同刺激下加剧翻滚，挤弄榨取着他的精液。他松开那根烫手的肉棍，淫液都快淌到手上来了，看来阿尔弗雷德嘴上说着不乐意，其实全身心投入地快要高潮了。  
真是个需要调教的坏孩子，王耀勾起唇角笑了笑，抬眼望去发现局势发生了变化。  
捧着两瓣臀肉的阿尔弗雷德轻巧地将它们拉开，对着干涩的入口狠狠一刺——  
“唔！”伊万像被电击了一下抬起下半身，却被阿尔弗雷德紧紧地吸着前段，他明白这小坏蛋在打什么主意了：“阿尔弗...”  
话音未落又是一个突刺，追着前列腺揉摸，阿尔弗雷德不顾喉咙被推挤地难受至极，硬是用手指操开了伊万的后庭：“呼哧..呼...”  
“呵啊...”伊万索性不退让了，他向来喜欢以攻为守：“那就给老子多吃点吧！”  
许久未有过了，性爱里充斥着脏话和拼斗的快感让伊万血脉膨胀，跟王耀做爱的滋味固然好，但是阿尔弗雷德这个小碧池从来没用停止过对他的挑逗，让他欲罢不能。  
阴茎抽插的水声，嘴里嘬弄的水声，手指翻搅的水声交织在一起响个不停，直到第二日的清晨，在分不清自己肚子里到底谁的精液更多一些的情况下，无言地捡起裤子穿上。

【彩蛋】  
大家好，我是小黑，黑三角的黑。  
昨夜是联合国开年例会的日子，这是每年一度重要的聚会，各个国家的化身们齐聚一堂，探讨未来一年的发展——好吧，这种说法太官方了，其实就是一群人聚在一起吵吵闹闹，公款吃喝。  
但是这种社交场合对会利用的人而言是非常有益的，比如那个正在到处找美/国的以/色/列，正在到处找俄/罗/斯的印/度，正在到处找中/国的韩/国...咦？怎么都在找人？话说回来，聚会才刚开始，这三个重量级人物呢？  
我在第二点早上找到了答案，尽管一分钟前当我打着哈欠等在电梯门前的时候还没有意识到问题的严重性。  
电梯降到了这一层，门向两边缓缓打开，里面站着三个西装革履的男人，我哈欠打到一半硬生生地定在了那里——卧槽这不是失踪了大半夜的那三位吗！  
脑海里的两个小人在“上去”和“等下一班”两个抉择间打得不可开交，最后还是输给了肉体的本能反应：太好了啊啊啊啊我可以与爱豆共处一室啊啊啊啊。  
然而我进来后才发现气氛不太对，电梯在沉默中下行，仿佛快要坠入黑暗的深渊。  
我的一句“早上好”在嘴边晃悠了半天都没敢说出口，只好缩在角落里偷偷的打量，这不仔细看还好，一看就发现事情不对劲：  
怎么阿尔弗雷德的脖子上有挠痕？怎么王耀戴着眼熟的围巾？怎么伊万的皮带扣上是白头鹰的图案？你们三个昨晚到底在干什么啊！  
不等我在脑海中过滤出20个以上的可能性，电梯已经到了1楼，大厅里三三俩俩的聚集着其他准备散场的国家们，他们当然也看见了同时从电梯里走出的三个人，然后不约而同的陷入了沉默。  
——对，就像是我以前读书的时候，班主任突然走入喧闹的教室一样。  
不过这种尴尬的气氛并没有持续太久，琼斯先生不愧是领袖级人物，他抢先走了几步，然后故意提高音量说道：“那军控的事情就这么说定了～”  
哦！原来三个大国聊了一晚上的军控啊！真是为全人类着想呢！  
不过布拉金斯基先生似乎对此嗤笑了一下：“别闹，亲爱的。”  
哦哦！亲爱的！居然当众这么称呼！看来昨晚的会谈非常愉快啊！  
王先生拉了拉布拉金斯基先生向他微笑着示意，然后提高音量笑骂了一句：“再见了，亲爱的小混蛋。”  
哦哦哦！这是什么暗号吗？三人的关系已经这么好了吗！2020真是充满希望的一年啊！我还要再吸五百年黑三角！

End

——————————  
Free Talk：  
深刻意识到我写不来文了，就这样吧...反正我已经淡圈了  
这个故事告诉我们，三个人对待同一件事的看法是完全不一样的，可以编出三套完全不同的说辞  
以及我很喜欢第二节的那句话

最后祝新年吉祥，平安喜乐。


End file.
